One Last Dance? Or Maybe Not?
by Pharaoh'sCrystals
Summary: Last Senior dance for Anzu and her fellow Senior friends will she find her true love? Or sit off to the side admiring everyone else?


Another slow song played from the DJ's stand in the school hall as Domino High held its last dance with the Seniors, before the prom. All the normal couples filed in a small huddle with each other and the outcasts sat off to the side. Anzu Misaki sat with her friend Yugi and watched as all the couples slow danced smiling at each other and blushing at small beauty comments. The main couple she had her eyes locked on was Jou and Mai. They made such a cute couple. Then there was Honda and Shizuka, though in a different city, Shizuka made sure she could come to the last dance with Honda. Then, all the other couples seemed pointless. Sometime in the last five minutes she had dozed ff into dream land and so had Yugi, the silence was overwhelming and she couldn?t take it that she almost missed the deep, dreamy voice in her left ear. The invisible puffy clouds disappeared and the small crystal sparkles of her day dream did as well. She turns around to see a tanned face and nice, lips in her face. She follows the well worked on jaw line up to beautiful crystal shining amethyst eyes. Yami! She cries in her head. She quickly turns her head away and blushes a deep red. "W- what did you say?" She asks looking at her black, open toed, platform shoes to hide her embarrassment.

"I said... would you like to dance?" He repeats himself with all patience sound in his voice.

"Uhh... sure." Anzu shrugs as the blush heats her whole face. She looks towards Yugi for help but all he does is nod in acknowledge to her. Yami gently grabs her hand and pulls her out of her chair gliding her onto the dance floor.

"Sorry if I step on your feet." Anzu blushes as she looks down at their feet. The song True, by Ryan Cabrera, played through the small gymnasium as the teens danced in slow motion.

"Your a perfect dancer." Yami comments her with his smile.

"Thank you." Anzu blushes again.

"I cant believe it's our last year." Yami lets his thoughts out without thinking.

"Yea..." Anzu sighs. "We will never see anyone again."

"I hope to see you more..." Yami mentally tells himself.

"Last verse lovers." The DJ informs over the microphone. Some of the couples huddle closer holding each other tight. Yami looks at Anzu, looking deep into her eyes as if asking 'Should we?' Without waiting for a small nod or a sure why not Yami pulled the teen into him gently holding her back with his large but gentle hands, one directing Anzu's head to rest on his shoulder. Holding her as a new born, Anzu realizes, she blushes but then relaxes her head and all the muscles in her body. Inhaling the smell of Yami's deep cologne, it smelled like a spice. Anzu seemed to slip away from the rest of the world thinking there was only her and Yami in one another?s arms. Was this what love felt like? She wonders to herself. Of course she had always had a crush on Yami ever since their Freshman year. Always trying to make excuses for running into him. Now, she was actually dancing with HIM! The song ended and the people all separated dancing to the new up-beat turn of Ciara's song One, Two Step. Anzu smiles at Yami and separates while uttering a small thanks she walks back and sits next to Yugi.

"You finally got a chance to dance with him, Anzu." Yugi smiles up at his friend.

"Yeah." Anzu smiles dreamily with her head tilted to the side.

"So is he the one?" He asks her.

"Oh... I don?t know." She blushes smacking her friends head.

"Just asking!" He states some-what offended. Anzu watches Yami from afar as he makes his way up to the DJ platform talking to the DJ. He nods and the DJ smiles then Yami makes his way back to his chair in the corner. He crosses his arms across his chest and puts his head back against the wall with a small resting on his lips.

"Hey Anzu, wanna get something to drink with me?" Shizuka asks after she and Honda came back from dancing on the dance floor. She was running out of breath and she need to get something to drink. Her face was warm and rosy with sweat and her eyes were soft, as usual. She wore a long, flowing baby blue skirt with a tight matching tank top and dangling on her wrist she styled five jelly, baby blue bracelets on each.

"Sure." Anzu stood and flattened her own black skirt and walked away with Shizuka. Anzu wore a short black skirt that flowed around her thighs and a short sleeved V neck tee that was black too.

"So...?" Shizuka starts. "How was it?" Her smile was wide and her eye full of excitement. She had known Anzu liked Yami and must have saw them dancing together.

"How was what?" Anzu asks pouring herself a glass of Pepsi with ice cubes.

"You danced with Yami Anzu. I know you've always wanted to. So... how was it?" She asks again.

"It was..." Anzu thought for a moment. "Nice." Is how she put it.

Anzu danced a few fast songs with Yugi and Serena and the gang but finally the DJ said he would play on about 10 more songs since it was getting closer to 11pm. The next song he played was yet another slow song. Anzu took her place next to Yugi once more sighing exchanging glances with Yugi before staring back out at the dance floor. That?s when her eyes met with Yami's. He was standing by himself on the dance floor staring straight at her. He held out his hand and she slowly stood excusing herself from Yugi's presence and went to meet Yami on the center of the dance floor. They smile at each other and Yami pulls her close from the beginning this time. She blushes a deep chrisom red as their torsos touch, she hadn?t realized that the last time when Yami pulled her close. She soon relaxed once more inhaling the sweet sent of spice and the smell of his shampoo. (for interested people he used... ummm... VO5 Raspberries. IDK! Be imaginative ppl! Make your own!) Her hands rested making a perfect fit over his broad shoulders and his hands fit perfectly in the arch of her lower back as they slowly swayed to the music. He began to hum along with the song by Clay Akein, The Way, as the dance progressed on. "Your dress makes you stand out Anzu." He commented her into her ear lob as they continued to dance.

"Thank you." Anzu blushes.

"The color black makes your beautiful eyes seem so much bluer and more pure." He smiles, she cant see it though.

"Your cologne smells good." Anzu silently laughs at herself for that lame comment earning her a few extra points on the blush-o-meter.

"Spices. I never liked them as a child. But they seem to calm my mind now a days." Yami informs her.

"Oh." She says leaning her head into the nape of his neck. "Well, it suits you well."

"..." Yami blushes silently since Anzu cant see. The song ends once more and they, once again, smile at each other but, this time Yami asks her if she will dance with him next song. Of course she agrees. And it so happens the next song was a slow one, so the join close once more this time Yami holds her tight, as if not wanting to let go.

"Your a good dancer." Anzu smiles as she closes her eyes and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Your not that bad yourself." He tells her.

"Heh." Anzu blurts. Her muscles relax again and she dozes into dream land imagining Yami's soft lips and his fine features and his... very unusual hairstyle. His deep wonderful voice telling her things that make her feel special and all fuzzy inside. The wonderful feeling of someone rubbing her back brought her back down to earth. Her cheeks heat red once more when she realizes Yami had begun to rub her back. It was quite embarrassing when your crush was rubbing your back, Anzu decides. She begins to sing the small tune of NSYNC This I Promise You the only part she remembered was the chorus because she used to sing it when she was a little girl. Yami stops rubbing her back and hugs her tightly to him as if giving her a long and unwanted good- bye. She hugs him back, without thinking and enjoys his presence and his masculine arms around her.

It was time. Time for the final song before the DJ would play the dreadful Graduation Song by Vitamin C. Everyone was preparing to leave but the DJ told them to stop moving and grab their loved ones... or in some cases just a dance partner. "I will end the night with one last slow song. Here is Kelly Clarkson's A Moment Like this." The DJ says as he flips through his collection of CD's and places the round disc on the player. Everyone joins together, and begins to slow dance. Anzu blushes as Yami approaches her. He had danced every slow song that night with her.

"Shall we dance?" He asks her.

"Why not." She smiles as she takes his strong hand sending a jolt of electricity up and down her spin as he leads her, once again, to the dance floor. As they had done so many times before Yami pulled her in close allowing the aroma of their scents to combine as they each relaxed into each others arms. Their eyes closed and the song played softly, not another noise but Kelly's strong, gifted voice singing her song.

"Anzu...?" Yami started.

"Yes." Her cerulean eyes open as she concentrates on Yami's awaited question.

"Do you love me?" He asks.

"W- what?" Anzu asks. She loosens her hold on him and looks into his soft amethyst eyes. They were still soft but honest and truthful to. Suddenly his face began to move closer to hers. Her eyes close and finally their lips met and sent fireworks exploding in their hearts. His kiss was gentle and wonderful but, passionate at the same time. This moment seemed to fit this song well. They held on tight not wanting to let go, their kiss deepening every moment. Finally when Anzu opened her eyes she smiles up at Yami.

"Because I do." He says as the song ends. They broke apart but, Anzu's heart still fluttered with joy, more like butterflies wanting to escape.

"As do I." Anzu smiles up at him. "I always have." She touches his shoulder with her finger tips. "But why did we wait so long?" She asks him hugging him tightly as the Graduation Song plays.

"Because it was fate." Yami answers her truthfully. "Do you believe we could last?"

"I'll let you know!" She smiles up at him. She bent down and removed her shoes from her aching feet and tossed them to the side. Looking back at Yami she smiles, "Bad shoes for a dance." Yami nods and holds out his hand to her.

"It's not a slow song but," He begins as he grabs her hand pulling her close placing her hands to rest on his chest (she?s shorter without her shoes!) and placing his on her hips. "Can I have... one last dance...?" He kisses her on the forehead and they dance closely to the Graduation Song as Anzu cries leaving tear stains on Yami's shoulder.


End file.
